Prelude to Yesterday
by Chaotic Resolve
Summary: 50theme Challenge drabbles. HERO is up,"He was on an important mission and he was determined not to fail." Coming up, MEMORY & BOX. NaminéxRiku.Rating might go up in the future.
1. RING

A/N : I love drabbles and one shots so to get back into the writing mood and to satisfy the short ideas floating around my head by doing a 50 theme challenge thing. If any of you readers have a prompt you'd like me to try out with Naminé and Riku feel free to message me it or submit it through a review. Thanks and Happy reading ! FYI: I write sappy romance, I'm sorry I can't help it. XD

disclaimer: You know the drill, I'm a poor college student and therefore don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_**01. RING**_

She had only seen the world through the memories of another as she dismantled their links and paying a second visit only as she reassembled them. Memories of her own she lacked as all of her kind did. It frustrated her that her earliest recollections after coming into existence were that of fear, loneliness and longing. Hardly memories she'd wish to cherish.

Riku changed all that.

She had begged him to take her to the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, just once. So that she could see the town sprawled out before her against the backdrop of the perpetual sunset. He had been hesitant at first, but how could he deny her when she'd looked up at him with those eyes. A shade of blue he had seen many times before, but hers held a different light, perhaps sadder, but the way they lit up made them all her own and proved to be one of her greatest weapons against him.

They had stood in silence admiring the city before them, until she collided against him, grabbing hold of his hand startled by the bells that began to chime behind them. He laughed until he began gasping for air and she glared at him, flustered, still clutching his hand.

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR READING :D


	2. HERO

AN:I forgot to mention that I got the themes from 1sentence on livejournal (so credit to them), but instead of doing 1 sentence per theme I'm doing this. Enjoy !

* * *

02. HERO

The task would not an easy one; it would take time, concentration and a large quantity of paper and color. Every day she'd come to this room, she needed the inspiration and courage to continue. Her hand smoothed over the pod as she became lost in thought, what came next? It was hard to shake away the guilt every time she looked up at him. There were so many pieces to put back together and she had to make sure that when Sora woke up he wouldn't be an empty vessel devoid of all his memories that held everything he loved. She was determined to undo the damage she had done for his sake.

Bidding Sora farewell for the moment, she retraced her steps back to the room with high white walls covered in memories and a table that stretched across the room covered in materials to fit any artist's desire.

Usually she would sit, pencil in one hand while the other lightly rested at the opposite corner, and visualize the image. The silence that accompanied her allowed for the image in her mind to translate onto the paper before her. Then it was just her steady breathing and the scratching of a pencil that hung in the air.

But things change and the silence that she was accustomed to changed once Riku walked through the door and it flowered into something completely unexpected. It confused her. The emotions that surged in her chest and caused her stomach to flutter were hard to make sense of, but she could safely say that they were welcomed feelings.

llllllllllllllll

As she drew, he watched.

The fate of his best friend depended on her after all. It was only natural, right?

Or so he told himself in the beginning.

It was hard to merely shadow her and keep a distance.

He had to admit he had grown attached to the blonde haired girl. When she had asked him with pleading eyes to take her to the clock tower just once because she had never been it took everything he had not to say 'yes' immediately. Which made him question whether he'd lost his mind somewhere along the way. Yet it was her who kept him afloat when the darkness threatened to consume him.

At first her gaze unsettled him, because he had seen those eyes before but it wasn't long until he saw them as completely her own. They're not as bright, they couldn't be when moments are spent alone wishing and wanting instead of living. But he likes her eyes, he doesn't say it out loud, but he likes how when she genuinely smiles there's a light that springs from the depths. And when she's concentrating on a drawing her brow furrows and she looks up at him eyes shadowed, _"You're standing in my light,"._ Though he wouldn't move until she promised to …. Okay maybe he was a little more than just attached.

llllllllllllllll

_"That's Sora and..."_

_"You."_

_"Yeah, I remember that day; we were racing to see who would name our raft…"_

She nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips as if they were sharing a fond memory. She knew they didn't belong to her, but they showed her the world and emotions she had yet to know and likely would never fully know. She knew her fate.

_"Now to finish coloring everything in."_

She reached for a pencil, but stopped, her brow furrowing.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Yellow. My yellow pencil is missing…"_

_ "It probably rolled off somewhere. I'll help you look."_

Both immediately ducked their heads from opposite ends of the table, grinning when their eyes met. There weren't many places the pencil could be, the room was simple in design, but nonetheless Riku felt as if he was on an important mission. One he couldn't fail, everything depended on it.

_"Where… is…. that pencil?"_

DiZ had told him to keep an eye on "the witch". He distrusted her just as he did all the other Nobodies and planned to dispose of her once her task was completed.

Riku let his gaze wander across the floor and the image of a certain blonde beaming at him caused a tint of pink to creep over his cheeks; he shook the thoughts away frowning slightly.

It was never supposed to mean anything.

* * *

AN: EVERYTHING I WRITE TURNS OUT TO BE FLUFF. I CAN'T HELP IT. :3 PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN :D THANKS! Next up, MEMORY and then BOX . Like I said before if you have a theme in mind drop me a message/review.


End file.
